Short timeline
This timeline is based on the Tetralogy concept. Tetralogy Timeline (single year timeline) Before the Series ;-1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;-200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;-100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;-70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;-40 BQFG : Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;-20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. : King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;-18 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;-15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;-12 BQFG Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. ;-10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her (anachronism with -9 BQFG). ;-9 BQFG Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being female (anachronism with -10 BQFG). ;-8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. ;-5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). ;-4 BQFG : The Dark Master takes up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;-3 BQFG : Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;-2 BQFG : Tanya is kidnapped. ;-1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir. :The moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family flee to the city of Tarna. :Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in Silmaria. :Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement."The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. The Series ;0 QFG : Spring of 0QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :? weeks later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. Summer of 0QFG *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. :17th of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn, Shapeir, the Hero joins a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero is arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent:QFG2 Ends.'the Hero defeats Ad Avis. The Sultan Harun al-Rashid declares the adventurer a Hero of Shapeir, and adopts him as his own son. *? weeks later: Dr. Cranium journeys to Spielburg Valley to gather ecological findings. He finds that there has been an Antwerp population explosion, and brings some of the baby Antwerps with him back to Mordavia. *3 months later: 'QFG3 Begins. The Hero speaks to Aziza about the defeat of Ad Avis, learning of his strange disappearance. *3 days later, he travels to Tarna via a magical gate alongside Rakeesh to prevent a war. :? weeks later: QFG3 Ends. A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the Hero's actions. Moments later, the Hero is consumed by dark magics and transported to the Dark One's Cave in Mordavia. *The Emir Arus al-Din resigns and gives his title to his niece Zayishah, who begins to welcome the Katta people back to Raseir. With law and order returning to the city, many of its more unsavory residents leave, Ferrari and Ugarte among them accompanied by Nawar, Budar, Abdim, Abduel, Abdull, and Abdum. Autumn of 0QFG *Immediately after QFG3: QFG4 Begins. The Hero begins his journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :? weeks later: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. ::2 weeks laterNarrator dialogue: "Two weeks pass from the encounter in the Dark One's Cave.": QFG4 Ends. Dmitri Ivanov is declared the new Boyar by the regional King. The swamp begins to clear from the pass, opening the valley to the outside world again. *King Justinian of Silmaria and the Silmarian Chief Thief are assassinated at some point in time near these events. :2 day later, Hesparian mercenaries invade Marete. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. Erasmus and Fenris contact the Hero and whisk him off to Mariana. Winter ;Late 0 QFG - early 1 QFG *Immediately after QFG4: QFG5 Begins. The Hero arrives in Silmaria and seeks to uncover the King's assassin and compete in the Rites of Rulership. After the Series' ;1 QFG Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." ;1001 QFG The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again. References